


Liar, Liar, Ass on Fire

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Figging, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Use of Vegetables, M/M, Polish Leedus Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman follows a piece of advice he got from Sean... it doesn't necessarily go according to the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar, Ass on Fire

“Are you _sure_ you know how to use that?” Andy asked, huffing out a breath when Norman's hand traveled the expense of his back lazily, only to settle on his ass. Clever fingers danced between his cheeks and Andy gave a small groan, arching into the sensation.  
“Of course I do, I've read everything I could find on it” Norman grumbled from behind him, hands getting busy with lube.  
“How did you…” Andy hissed when one cool and slippery finger breached him. “How did you get that idea, anyway?”

Andy could sense the man behind him going very tense for a second, so he looked around. The look on Norman’s face told him all he needed to know, and he turned back to his original position on hands and knees.  
“No you DIDN’T” he stated in disbelief, but the resounding silence coming from Norman was better than any answer. “God…” he groaned, letting his head fall down into the pillows.

Norman bit his lip and started to move his finger in and out, smirking to himself at Andy’s reaction. A few days ago he was on phone with Sean, goofing around about something, when suddenly Sean brought Andy into their conversation. In a totally _bro_ fashion, at least according to Norman , they started to talk about all the interesting things one could do in bed, which ended in Sean boasting about, well… _this_.

 _It’s something you should try with your boy toy, trust me baby_ , was Sean’s advice, and by the tone of his voice, Norman could tell the man had already tried it. Not dwelling much on the topic, Norm got into a rushed research, before he went to the nearest grocery shop. It had taken him a few separate trips to find exactly what he had been looking for, but at last he had become the proud owner of a ginger root of the _exact size_ he wanted.

Persuading Andy… well, persuading Andy had been a whole different matter. From the indignant eyebrow raised at him when Norman had been meticulously carving the root into the right shape to be used as he intended it to, to the incredulous look he had gotten from the man when he had told him up whose ass it was going to be shoved. But after a bit… alright, after _a lot_ of pleading and puppy eyes from Norman, Andy reluctantly agreed to try it, lured in by the supposedly long tradition of this particular practice.

This is exactly how they ended in this position, Andy on all fours on the small trailer bed with Norman fingering him open in preparation for the strangest thing he had yet to consider a butt plug. But, so far it wasn’t so bad. Norm’s fingers were skilled and efficient, quickly reducing him to a babbling and shivering mess just like any other time they did this. It was so good to feel those thick digits slipping in and out of his entrance that Andy had almost forgotten about the point of this whole thing. He was getting close to begging Norm to forget it all and just fuck him, damnit, but then the man had to take his finger out and reach to the side where the freshly peeled ginger-plug was resting on a paper towel.

Andy tensed at the first touch of it against his opening, but relaxed after a bit of gentle coaxing from Norman. He tried to hold his breath steady when he felt the unconventional plug slip in. It was rather small in size, compared to what the both of them had already played with, but it needed to go in almost dry, slipping only on the residue amount of lube left there from Norm’s questing fingers. _Lubing it up will dull the sensation_ , Norman had said, so Andy braced himself as the ginger slid in.

At first it was like any other plug he tried, just smaller. He could hear Norman humming in satisfaction, bringing his hands to Andy’s thighs and rubbing them affectionately.  
“How does it feel?”  
“Normal” he threw over his shoulder, thinking hard on what could supposedly be so amazing about this. He shifted a bit when his forearms started to feel the strain of holding up his position, not really expecting anything to happen. But wait a second…

Okay, _something_ was going on with the ginger, alright. There was a slightly tingling sensation, just at the very rim of his opening. He frowned and tried to feel it better, shifting around and squirming in place a bit.  
“Andy?” Norman’s voice came along with a warm palm settling over one of his cheeks and he huffed in irritation.  
“Something’s… _tingling”_ Andy gruffed out, one hand going to his half hard cock. It lost its interest somewhere between Norman opening him up and plugging him with the root, but it seemed to come to life again. He wrapped a hand around it and stroked slowly, all the time squirming in place trying to coax out more of the sensations.

It was strange, barely there and definitely not enough. He was slowly starting to wonder if it was all worth the shot, because, _honestly_ , a cinnamon lube they had tried a few times had been more effective in making things hotter.

Then suddenly Norman’s hand disappeared from his ass just to come back to it with a resounding smack, and he yelped.  
“The fuck are…” he breathed, but trailed off when his brain caught up with his body. Norman’s playful slap caused him to tighten around the plug and… okay, maybe ginger had some very interesting properties. “Again” Andy panted out, feeling the tingling getting stronger, the sensation of it causing his opening to get strangely warm.

He could almost _feel_ Norman’s grin behind him as he obliged and spanked him again, causing much the same reaction. Andy groaned, enjoying the sensation, the hand wrapped around his length moving at a stable, unhurried pace. The sensations in his ass were strange, but the slight burn was a very pleasant feeling so far. He moaned, stroking himself a bit faster, asking for more.

After a few more slaps that left him whining and sweating, Andy felt as if not only his ass, but his whole body was set on fire. He groaned loudly when Norman crawled over him, his straining cock rubbing at Andy’s ass through the thin material of Norman’s shorts.  
“Norm…” Andy moaned, hand falling away from his shaft to support himself on the mattress.  
“God you look sooo….” Norman whispered into his ear, licking the shell and sucking at the lobe.  
“Norm.”  
“...fucking…” Norman’s hands traveled to Andy’s hips, stilling him for Norman to grind against, “...delicious…”

“NORMAN!” Andy almost shouted, simultaneously trying to throw the man off of himself and trying to reach behind with his hands.  
“Wha…?” Norman blinked at him, backing up and staring at his lover. Andy did a strange twisting dance on the bed and then grasped the plug, tugging at it, before he whined and let go of it.  
“GET IT OUT!” the keening almost-scream worked as well as a bucket full of cold water would on Norman, and he hastily grabbed the end of the plug and slowly, carefully withdrew it. Andy hissed and whined through it, muscles clenching down, squeezing around it. Once it was out he turned around as if to face Norm, but as soon as his ass touched the mattress he yelped and jumped up again. He opted instead to stand beside the bed and glare daggers at Norman.

“What happened?” Norm asked, utterly confused.  
“What happen… _what happened?_ ” Andy positively seethed at him. “Why don’t you stick that thing up your own damn ass and see!?” And with that he grabbed Norman’s bathrobe and went to the little bathroom, somehow managing to slam the sliding door in progress.

Norman just sat on the bed dumbfounded for a longer moment, before he grabbed his phone and started typing furiously.

 _To: Seanie_ _  
_ _You fucker!!!!!_

He hit ‘send’ so furiously that he was surprised he managed not to smash the screen. He didn’t have long to wait for the reply, which came just as the water started to run behind the closed door.

 _From: Seanie_  
_Did your date go flaming, babe?_

Norman rolled his eyes and quickly typed in another text, clicking ‘send’, before he started to dig through his first aid kit, trying to find something that could serve as a peace offering. His phone dinged and he looked at it with irritation.

 _From: Seanie  
_ _No need to get all hot about it ;)_

 _To: Seanie  
_ _I’m warning you_

The reply came almost immediately.

 _From: Seanie  
_ _Oh I’m only WARMING UP ;*_

Whatever retort or threat started to form in Norman’s mind disappeared when the door to the tiny bathroom opened again and Andy stepped out, all damp curls and wet skin, a towel wrapped tightly around his hips. Norman frowned, looking past Andy and spotting his clothes in a pile on the floor. He looked up at him questioningly and Andy sighed.   
“They rub too much…”  
“Oh” was Norman’s eloquent answer, his gaze following Andy as the man made his way to the bed and plopped down on it, curling on his side. It took Norman a whole of twenty seconds to get his inner dictionary to work again.

“How bad?” He asked tentatively, watching Andy’s expression intently.  
“Burns like hell, but I think I got the last of it out…” he trailed off, closing his eyes, and Norman was left to observe a beautiful blush spread itself over Andy’s cheekbones. He risked crawling a bit closer to him, ready to get away in case his lover decided to give him a much deserved punch.  
  
“I’ve got some cream… with panthenol. If you want…?” Norman tried but Andy just shook his head at him, growling quietly.  
“Nothing’s getting near my ass for the next month” he rasped out, jaw tight, but when Norman moved closer, he still reached out with one hand and tugged him down. Norman almost squeaked when Andy’s arm wrapped around him and the man cuddled up to him with a sigh.

“Deep, was it? That _research_ of yours?” He asked, words half smothered by Norman’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t think it would be that strong… I’m sorry, Andy” Norman apologized in a whisper, but Andy just huffed.  
“I know, babe… soooo…. Sean?” He asked, raising his head and narrowing his eyes at Norman. As if on a clue, Norm’s phone dinged with another incoming text. “That him?” Andy asked, but didn’t really wait for an answer and went to grab the device. He unlocked it, knowing Norman’s password, and quickly typed in a quick message, showing it briefly to Norm and clicking ‘send’.  
  
_To: Seanie_ _  
_ _I’m gonna get YOUR ass for that Flanery_

The reply took a moment, but it was clear that Sean knew just who wrote that text.

 _From: Seanie  
_ _Andy, relax, I thought you looked a bit queer, but I didn't think you'd be FLAMING ]:- > _

Andy groaned when he read it.   
“Next time” he growled, looking at Norman with narrowed eyes, “we stick that ginger up _his_ ass” he stated and Norman swallowed, licking his lips.  
“That can be arranged...”  
“Good” he nodded and flopped back down, making himself more comfortable. No matter how he tried, however, his ass was still burning and he groaned, irritated.

“You want that cream…?”  
“Bloody hell… okay, give it here.”


End file.
